Revenge
by xXkookyXx
Summary: Sequel to "She's Mine" Derek's back. And whether Natsu likes it or not, he's taking Lucy. And he's not going down without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

It's been a few months since that creep Derek left.

I've kept an eye on Fairytail, the city and of course my girlfriend Lucy.

Lucy was kind of shaken up a bit after Derek's little 'confession'. Because of him! Every time I came through the window, Lucy beats the crap out of me with a bat she now hides under her bed. Plus! She's gotten like ten locks on her doors, bars and curtains on her windows, and she never walks without looking over her shoulder to see if she's being followed.

That dude completely scarred her for life, she even carries pepper spray. *Let me warn you now! You do **NOT** eat pepper spray…I've learned from experience.* Yet even though she has bars on her windows, I melt them and still get inside. Nothing can keep me from my Lucy!

Speaking of Lucy I'm waiting for her right now. Geez, how long does it take a girl to shower? She's been in there for like twenty years!

I walk up to the bathroom door and knock. "Oi Lucy! You okay in there? We're gunna be late to the guild!"

"Natsu, how can we be late to the guild? Nobody's going anywhere!" She responds through the door.

*Phew, she's still in there. Thanks to Derek the dickwad I've got eyes on Lucy 24/7* I thought

"Yeah? Well all the good jobs will be taken! Don't you need money for rent?"

"No" she quickly responded

I raise my eyebrow "Oh, really? Well then we'll get money for your next rent!"

"Already been paid" She answers again quickly

"What? How?"

"Natsu, if you haven't noticed. We've been on four different missions for the past week. My rent is covered for the next four months."

I stand in silence, feeling stupid. "What? Pft! Luce! There is no way we've been on that many missions! How haven't I noticed?"

"Cause, you've been in and out of the guild taking any random job that has enough jewels to cover my rent and pay for food" She answers again smartly

I stand *yet again* dumbfounded "Oh, well nothing's sweeter than money! So hurry up! We're going on a job!"

"Urghh! But Natsu! I wanna relax!" She whined

"Oh well okay, but I guess I can't buy you that book you've been going crazy about"

I hear the shower stop, and the pitter patter of wet feet on tile.

She opens the door a crack "Are you serious? You don't mean?"

"Oh I mean" I smirk

The bathroom door flies open revealing a dripping wet Lucy in a towel. "AHH!" She attacks me with a hug and we fall on the floor with a thud

"Gah! Luce you're wet!" I said below her

"I don't care!" She grabs me by my shirt a little and brings me closer to her face "You were gunna buy me 'She Devil'? The most romantic, slash suspenseful slash, wonderful book ever made?!" She yells against my face

"Yes" I smile

"AHHH!" she showers me in kisses "You *peck* are *peck* the *peck* best *peck* boyfriend *peck* EVER!"*big smooch!*

"I know" I smile

"Thank you, how can I ever thank you enough!?" She asks still on top of me

"Well, you did say we can't be late to the guild…" I tug on her towel "Maybe a little physical service would be nice" I say slyly

"Oh well look at the time! We're gunna be late to the guild!" She says getting up and patting my chest

"What?! What happened to _not_ being late?" I ask

"Oh, uhh I lied" she got a pile of clothes and shut the door to the bathroom to start changing

"Urghh! But Lucy! I'm hungry!" I whine

"There's food in the fridge!" she yells through the door

"I meant physically hungry!"

"Natsu, you're a guy with hands. Use 'em!"

"And you're a girl with a body! Need em!"

She sighs and steps out of the bathroom fully dressed. Wearing a black lacy tank top, with an *army like* skirt and black boots.

"Oh c'mon! you expect me to _not _be hungry with you looking like that?!" I say pointing at her outfit

"Oh I'm so sorry" she said sarcastically "What are you a dragon or a lizard? Suck it up!"

"I'm a dragon! And we tend to have very over active hormones"

"And I'm Lucy and I tend not to give a shit. Let's go!" She grabs my wrist and we head out the door

I think this is complete irony. I'm the one who wanted to go to the guild in the first place, and now it's the other way around.

(Normal POV)

As Natsu and Lucy race to the guild. A familiar figure hides in the shadows

"Better enjoy you're time with her now salamander. Because I'm taking back what's rightfully mine."

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**My first chapter story (Wait for more)**

**Review, if you please**


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly, **I DO NOT WON FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

**Enjoy; Chapter two**

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

I was sitting in my seat at the bar.

As usual, Gray and Natsu were going at it, Erza was eating her cake, Cana making bets, Elfman going off about something that's 'manly' and Mira was bringing my usual.

Everything was average.

Mira comes up to me with my drink in hand "Here you are Lucy" she says with a smile

"Thanks Mira" I take a sip "Mmm, delicious as usual" I smile

"Thanks" she smiles. "Umm, Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did that boy Derek ever come back?"

"Oh, no he has-" I felt a presence behind me

"Why is his name in your conversation?" Said Natsu darkly

I turn to face him "Oh, Natsu. It's fine, Mira was just asking" I say nervously. Knowing that he hates Derek with every ounce of him.

He shoots Mira with a death glare, and for once. The 'She Devil' actually shivered

"I- uhh think I'll go serve some other people. You know, who aren't Lucy" and she walked off as quick as her legs could carry her.

I turn back to Natsu

"Natsu! Look what you did! Poor Mira" I get up to apologize to her. But a hand pulling on my wrist stopped me

"C'mon Lucy, were going home" Natsu said angrily

"What? W-why?"

He turns to me "Cause I don't wanna be here!" and he goes right back to pulling me out of the guild

*I don't get it, why is he so mad?* I thought

(Natsu's POV)

We finally reached Lucy's apartment

I kick open the door, drag Lucy in and kicked it closed

"Hey! You're gunna break it!" She says while getting out of my grasp

I turn to her "Well maybe you shouldn't have gotten all those locks!"

"Urgh! What is your problem!?"

"My problem? MY PROBLEM?! Luce! Look how you're living because of this guy! You got bars and locks on every window and door! You've completely closed yourself off!"

"I'm trying to protect myself! But I wouldn't need to if _someone_ kept their promise!"

"Are you saying that I don't protect you!?"

"You said it, not me"

I wanted to burn the place down! I was so mad "How can you say that!? I saved you from the creep!"

"Well no one told you I needed saving did they? And besides, you followed me!"

"Because I was worried!" *Why was she being so stubborn?* I thought

"Why?! Don't think I can protect myself?!"

"I never said th-"

"Just save it! No one told you to come and save me! I could of handled it myself!"

"You thanked me afterwards!" I argued

"I was being poilte!"

"What are you saying?! You'd rather be with some creepy stalker dude? Than me?!"

"Well at least he wouldn't yell at me! And get mad over stupid reasons!"

"Fine! Now you can go and say his name all you want _'Derek, Derek'_" I said in a squeaky mocking voice

"Fine I will! While I do that! You can go brag to your friends about how you're an almighty dragon slayer! _'Oh look at me I breathe_ _fire_ _ROAR_'!" She said in a deep mocking voice

"Well fine! If that's what you want!"

"It is!"

"Well fine!"

"Fine!"

(Normal POV)

"WE'RE THROUGH!" They both said in unison

Shock had hit them, like a boulder hits the ground

Hard.

"W-well fine" said Lucy on the brink of tears

"Fine…" Surprisingly, Natsu left through the door this time. So you know, he was hurt

(Lucy's POV)

He left.

Just walked out

I fell against my bed, grabbed a pillow and squeezed it hard. At least while I let the tears fall.

*What have I done?* I thought

(Natsu's POV)

I ran through the woods, back to my place.

I hid my eyes in my bangs so people passing by couldn't see the tears

Once I got in the woods, I didn't even wanna go home

I walked some more. Then finally I punched a tree.

Then I punched it again

And again

And again

When I thought all my anger was out, I slid down against the broken trunk and let the tears fall

Giving off one more punch towards the ground

*Damn it! What did I do?*

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**(Wait for more)**

**Review, if you please**


	3. Chapter 3

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

**Enjoy; Chapter 3**

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

*Sniff* "It's been officially a week since me and Natsu broke up" *Sniff* "I wonder if he still thinks about me, I know I think about him"

I hug my knees closer to my chest.

I'm still not over the pink haired fire mage. I still think about him every minute, of everyday. And wonder what he's doing, how he feels about the break up, and if he wants me back

I know I want him back. More than anything.

I gave up the love of my life, and it's all because of Derek…

I squeeze my eyes and ignore the pain that they're in. I've been crying for days. I haven't left my house, not even to go to the guild. I didn't go; to avoid him. And the pain I'd get in my chest if I saw him again.

No. I couldn't see him again. The pain would be too hard to bare.

*Sniff* "I just want everything to be like it was, when we were happy. Laughing together, loving each other" *Sniff* "Natsu...Please come back..." I squeeze my eyes again and this time more tears fall.

Then, a knock at the door

"Lucy-Chan? It's me Levy" She said behind the door

"Go away, I don't want to see anybody" I respond

"Please Lucy-Chan? Let me in, I heard what happened between you and Natsu. I want to help!"

"Go away! I don't want help! I want to be alone!"

"Lucy? Please?"

I lifted my head up and sniffed. Not being able to turn away my best friend, I walked up to the door and opened it

She comes in and I close the door behind her

She turns and looks at me "Lucy…"

"How do you know what happened?" I ask

"Well, everyone knows. Happy came to the guild and told everyone that Natsu was acting depressed and angry. He hasn't come to the guild in days!"

"What?" *Natsu hasn't gone to the guild?* I thought "But Natsu always goes to the guild"

"We know, but we just thought that we should leave him alone. But Gray insisted on checking on him. He's over at Natsu's right now"

"Oh…" I respond while looking down at my feet

"Lucy?"

"Hm?" I lift my head up

"How do you feel?"

I fake a smile "Who? Me? Pft! Couldn't be better" I acted terribly

"Lucy-Chan…"

"I'm fine! Really! Why would I miss...that idiot?" But the tears told a different story

I couldn't hold them in anymore

Levy came and caught me in a tight hug

"Are you really okay?" She asked

"No! I miss him!" I cried "I miss him so much! I miss Natsu!"

"I know, I know" Levy patted my head and brushed my hair back.

We both ended up on the floor while I cried on her shoulder

I missed him, more than he knows

(Natsu's POV)

"Ow! What the hell!"

"Just admit that you miss Lucy!" Yelled Gray as he punched me in the shoulder

"What? Me miss her? Ha! That was so funny I forgot to laugh"

"You sure?" He asked

"Positive"

"Well have you looked in the mirror? Your face is red and so are your eyes! Have you been crying?"

"No!" I rubbed my eyes and sniffed "Dragons don't cry"

"Yeah, but humans do" he added. I look up at him "How do you really feel about the break up?" He asked

"How do you think?! I miss her like crazy…"

"I thought you said you_ didn't _miss her"

"I-I don't! that was the depressed me talking!"

"Okay, so I guess that means Lucy's single!" He turned to run but I punched him on his back before he could

He landed on the ground with a thud "Dude! What the hell!?"

"She isn't single" I said angrily

Gray gets up "She is, if she's not with you" He answered

"Why do you want her!? I thought you were with Juvia?"

He blushes"T-that's a different story! Admit it man! You miss Lucy!"

"I don't miss her!" I turn my back towards him "I-I need her, I need her back"

"So why don't you go get her then? You know where she'll be" Said Gray

I turn around "I can't, she probably hates me. I was so mean and jealous. Plus I yelled at her *Sigh* She'll never take me back"

Gray puts his hand on my shoulder "You don't know that, she hasn't been to the guild in a week"

"What? Lucy? Why?"

"To avoid you! If she see's your face she'll burst into tears! She misses you too, and we all know it"

"All?"

"Oh, umm Happy sort of went to the guild and said you were acting all sappy and crying like a baby. He even said you would scream 'LUCY!' sometimes awake or asleep"

"I am going to kill that cat…"

"So it's true?" asked Gray with a smirk

"N-no! At least I don't think so"

"Ah, but you see Natsu. You don't think, that's what got you into this mess"

"Shut up Ice fairy!"

"Make me flame thrower!"

"Frostbite!"

"Hot heels!"

"Male stripper!"

"Male prostitute!"

"Lucy didn't pay me to have sex with her, retard!"

*Gasp* "You had sex with Lucy!? I'm telling Erza!"

"What? NO! Gray!" But it was too late. That snow flake was already on his way to the guild.

But I couldn't chase after him; I had someone to talk to

Someone worth everything.

(Derek's POV)

As Natsu ran out of the woods, probably heading towards Lucy's apartment. I hid behind the bushes

"Hmm, Natsu and Lucy broke up? Wow Natsu you're a bigger idiot than I thought you'd be. I mean how could you let _'that'_ go."

I watch him, still running

"But don't worry; I'll take good care of her. When you're not around, she'll need a shoulder to cry on"

I smiled at the thought of me and Lucy being alone…together

But, there was a pesky little lizard in the way. Something had to be done about that.

.

.

.

(Lucy's POV)

Levy left a little while ago, I cleaned myself up and we both watched movies and ate.

She was truly my best friend; I have to repay her someday for this

*Knock, knock* "Luce? I-it's me. Natsu…"

My eyes went wide *Natsu?*

"Hey listen, I know you're still mad. But I wanna talk. About us…"

I leaned against the door *Seriously? He wants me back?*

"Luce? Can you open up please?"

I reached for the handle, but then I thought *that's funny, Natsu never comes through the door*

I opened the door with a smile planted on my face "Nat!-su?…"

"Why hello Lucy" He smiled

"D-Derek…"

I backed up into my apartment, with him following me inside and closing the door behind him

"What? Expecting someone else?"

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**(Stay tuned for Chapter 4)**

**Review, if you please**


	4. Chapter 4

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

**Thank you for sticking through to the end of this story! This wasn't my best, but hey! I tried right? You guys are OOZING WITH AWESHUMNESS! Thanks again :D**

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

I ran to Lucy's apartment. "Lucy! Luuucyy!" I yelled while I ran to her window

I hopped up and through. I looked around the apartment.

"Lucy?" She wasn't here.

*Sniff, sniff*I widen my eyes and I follow the source of the scent to her desk.

On her desk was a letter, it read

*_Hello Natsu,_

_I see you noticed that Lucy isn't here. Well, that's because she's with me._

_You were stupid enough to leave her alone. Do you really think I would just give up on her like that?_

_She is the love of my life, my soul mate. She's Mine. Finally mine._

_Right now she's probably screaming your name, begging for you to come save her_

_But don't worry, in time she'll forget about you and learn to love me. _

_She's resisting my love a little bit for now. But I'll show her, who her new love is. _

_I thank you Natsu, for making my job so much easier_

_-Derek*_

On the bottom of the page…were blood drippings.

Lucy's blood drippings…

I crumbled the paper into a ball and gritted my teeth

"That son-of-a-bitch...has Lucy!?"

I hopped out the window and followed Derek's scent. I hated the fact that I had to follow_ his_ scent. Lucy's was all over the place, but his had a path.

I started running and running. His scent leading me far and deep into the forest,

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm coming for you! Just hang on!"

(Lucy's POV)

My head was thumping, and everything was a blur.

I moaned and groaned. I was in pain. When my vision started getting clearer; I found myself in a room.

"Huh…W-what?"

I wasn't touching the ground. That's when I noticed that I was shackled by my wrist and feet against the wall

"What the?" I tried breaking free, but no use

When I looked at my surroundings I saw…Me

Me, everywhere! Pictures of me! Newspaper clippings! Paintings! Drawings! Everything you could possibly find with my face on it.

I looked to my left and saw …Natsu?

His face was plastered all over one wall. Like me; pictures, clippings, everything! But his pictures had X's and the 'no' symbol written with red spray paint across them.

"Oh my go-"

"Like it?"

I turn to face Derek

"Let me go! What is this?!"

He came closer and cupped my cheek, I tried resisting but the wall behind me wouldn't let me

"I did it all for you sweetheart"

I turn my head and spit in his face "I am _not_ your sweetheart"

He took off his glasses and wiped the lenses "Y-you shouldn't have done that" he chuckled

He put his glasses back on and walked away.

*Where is he going?*. While he was gone, I took the time to try and break the chains. When that didn't work I looked around for anything like a key, pin. Something!

But then I heard footsteps. He came back with what looked like a remote

"What's that?" I asked

"Oh this?" he lifted the remote "This is what's going to make you love me" He smiled

"You can't _make_ a person love you, then it's not real"

"Aww, like what you had with Natsu? Was that real?"

"Of course it was!" I yelled

"Was it really? Didn't it bug you that he hanged out with Lisanna everyday?"

"What? No! They're just friends!"

"Oh, is that what he told you? Because last time I checked" He picked up a photo "They're more, than just friends"

"No…"

It was Lisanna and Natsu…kissing

"You're lying…That's fake! It's a fake! Get it out of my face!" I cried

Instead, he shoved the picture in my face "Is this what you love! A cheater…"

"Please stop…"

"A liar…"

"Stop!"

"For all you know, he only used you for sex. That's all he ever wanted. Just like every. One. Else"

"STOP!" I cry "Please just stop"

"NO! I will never stop. Not until you love me! And you will" he said angrily

He backed up. Finally letting me get my own air to breathe. He pushed a few things on the remote. All of a sudden, I felt bolts of electricity surge through me

"AH!HAHA! AHH! STOP! AH! PLEASE AH!"

"TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!" He yelled

"URGH, NEVER!"

He turned it up. More bolts at a faster rate

"AHHH!AHHHAHA! STOP! IT HURTS!"

"SAY IT!"

I stayed quiet for a few

He turned it up again

"AHH! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! JUST PLEASE STOP!"

He did. The bolts had stopped. Everything went quiet

I was breathing hard and tears were rolling down my face.

He approached me. "Say it again" he said calmly

I stayed quiet

He grabbed my face hard by my cheeks and stepped closer to me "Say. It" he said darkly

"Bite me!" I struggled out

He let go of my face hard, and slapped me.

"Say it Lucy!"

"I'd rather die" I said in between pants

He smirked "what my girl wants, she'll get"

And the electricity started all over again. And with that,

Came the pain.

.

.

.

(Natsu's POV)

Derek's scent led me to some old warehouse

When I walked inside I immediately heard screaming

*Lucy* I thought

I ran towards the noise and I saw Derek and Lucy.

Lucy was all chained up and Derek was torturing her

"Say it Lucy! Say it!" Derek yelled

"Is this how you treat the girl you're in love with!? You give her hell?!"

Derek went silent for a sec and stopped the torture

Then he went up to Lucy and cupped her face

"Lucy, I love you. I will give you what Natsu couldn't! Trust and love. Come with me and I'll treat you like a princess"

I walk in "Yeah, the dragon's gunna need his princess back"

Derek turns around and smiles "Natsu! How wonderful for you to join us! Lucy was just telling me she loves me"

"Don't feed me that crap! Lucy would never say that!"

"Oh but she did" he laughed

I look at Lucy. She's drenched, limp, pale and badly hurt

"What did you do to her!?" I say while igniting my hands

"Me? You did this Natsu, this is all you" He moved from my view so I could see Lucy.

The wall behind her was a picture, of me and Lisanna…kissing.

It was the wall's wallpaper. Lucy was in the middle

"Do you really want her? Or is she just a sideshow for the weekends?"

I wanted to break the wall down, but Lucy was in the way

"Shut up!" I say running towards him

"Uh, uh ,uh" He pushed a button on a remote and then Lucy started screaming.

I turned to her "LUCY!" I tried running towards her

"Natsu! One more wrong move, and she dies. Your choice"

I looked at Lucy. Her blood curdling scream filling the room.

I put out my hands and calmed down "D-don't hurt her"

"Good boy" Derek smiled

The shocking and screaming had stopped

"What is this?! Why do you want Lucy!?"

"She's my everything!" He walked towards Lucy and brushed her face lightly with the back of his hand "The moment I laid eyes on her I knew she was the one! But you… you took her first. But then, you had betrayed her, lied to her! And you say you love her…"

"Look at what you're doing! You don't love her!"

"Pft! And you do? Look at the picture Natsu! What do you see? That's not Lucy you're kissing is it?"

I'd hate to admit it, but...

He was right… that wasn't Lucy

"Natsu, tell me it's a lie" I turn to her. "Please, tell me!"

Silence.

"No, it's not a lie…" I respond

Her eyes go wide "No… NO! YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME! YOU TOLD ME YOU CARED!" She struggled with the shackles trying to free her self

"IT'S NOT A LIE LUCE! BECAUSE THAT!" I pointed "ISN'T ME!"

She stopped struggling. "What?" she said in a whisper

"Don't listen to him Lucy! He lied to you once he could lie again!" Argued Derek

"Shut up! Lucy listen to me!" I pointed to Derek "He's a shape shifter!"

Her head turned to face him "B-but how?"

"He caused this! All of it! It was him playing Mira at the bar the day we argued! It was him pretending to be Levy with you! And it was him pretending to be Gray with me!"

*Clap, clap, clap* "Bravo, oh yes bravo! Oohh you figured me out! What ever shall I do?" He smirked and then changed into…Me?!

"You know Natsu, for an idiot you sure catch on fast"

I ignited my hands "I am sick of you, calling me… AN IDIOT!"

(Lucy's POV)

Fire against fire, dragon against dragon and Natsu against Natsu…

They were obviously evenly matched. I mean they were both Natsu! All of a sudden one of the Natsu's melted my chains and set me free

"Lucy go! Run!"

"No Lucy! That's Derek! Don't listen to him!"

"What are you talking about I'm Natsu!"

"No I am!"

"I am!"

"Lucy! Which one is the real Natsu?!" They said in unison

I looked with wide confused eyes "I-I don't know…"

"How could you not know? Lucy! It's me Natsu!"

"Don't listen to him! Lucy I'm the real Natsu!"

"No he's not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Not!"

"Am!"

"Not!"

"Am!"

"STOP!"

They both looked at me

"I know a way to figure out who is the _real_ Natsu"

They looked at me with raised eyebrows

*Ahem* "Truck, car ,boat, wagon, roller coasters, train rocking back and forth"

"I think I'm gunna be sick" and the real Natsu clenched his stomach and fell to the ground

"That's the real Natsu" I said pointing

"But how did you know?" Derek asked while changing back to his form

"You may be able to copy powers, but only the real Natsu can do_ that_"

Derek walked towards me "And this is why I love you, so cunning, smart-"

"You forgot taken" said Natsu snapping out of his motion sickness

Natsu jumped at Derek and toppled him over . Landing on top of him on the ground. He clenched Derek's shirt and brought him up to his face. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you to the afterlife" Said Natsu coldly while holding up a flaming fist

"Natsu, don't kill him"

"What?! But Lucy-"

"Shh! I have a better idea"

(Natsu's POV)

After we took care of Derek, I carried Lucy back to her apartment. And laid her down on her bed

"Ow!" she hissed

"Still hurts?" I say while sitting next to her

"Yeah, but I'll get through it" She smiles

"Umm, Lucy?"

"Yeah Natsu?"

I held her hands "I'm sorry for being such a jerk; I never meant to end it with you. I miss you like crazy! I miss sleeping with you at night, talking, laughing, and kissing. I miss you so much." I gripped her hand a little tighter "Will you please give me a second chance?"

She smiles

"How could I refuse?"

I bend down and kiss her softly "I've missed this the most" I mumble

"Me too" she mumbles back. I felt a tear run down her face. But for some reason I felt like, this tear was a good tear

We break for air.

*Sigh* "It's finally over…Right?" She says

"Yeah Luce, it is" I cup her hands "I will never let anything like this happen to you ever again" I bring her hands up to my lips and give them a peck "I promise"

She smiles "I know Natsu" She sits up and kisses me "I know"

(Normal POV)

Well, you're probably wondering what happened to Derek.

Let's just say that Natsu made a drop off at the guild. And everyone wasn't too happy with what Derek had put those two through.

But don't worry. Derek won't be bothering Lucy ever again.

Mostly because he now only has enough muscle to blink…one eye.

But all in all everything turned out great in the end. Natsu got his mate, Lucy got hers.

Everyone's happy, except for that _other _figure standing outside Lucy's apartment…

I'm just kidding!

Maybe…

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D **

**Review, if you please**


End file.
